Serendipity?
by M0N
Summary: "Everything is possible, even the impossible." Salah satu kutipan dari film Mary Poppins itu ternyata bukan omong kosong belaka. Dan tak butuh menjadi genius untuk mengetahui kalau ketidaksengajaan punya cara yang brilian dalam mengkhianati dugaan, terutama saat wine ikut memainkan peranan penting di situ. [BSD Rarepair Week, Day 6: Alcohol] Mind to read and review?


Pada dasarnya Chuuya Nakahara merupakan tipe manusia yang cukup menikmati keramaian, maka menghadiri sebuah pesta bukanlah sesuatu yang menyebalkan. Kendati harus berbagi suka-cita dengan para detektif dari agensi bersenjata, seharusnya dia bisa berbaur di sana. Akan tetapi, kali ini sang mafia muda benar-benar merasa kikuk sendiri. Jangan berasumsi bahwa Dazai Osamu adalah alasan yang membuatnya memilih bersandar di sudut ruangan! Bisa cari rasionalisasi yang sedikit lebih modern? Itu terlalu kuno, teman.

Netra safirnya terus-menerus mengamati objek hidup yang sama, lelaki _blonde_ yang sekarang terlihat seksi sekali dalam balutan jas hitam. Duh, sialan, Kunikida Doppo seperti sengaja menguji ketenangan batin ketika melemparkan sebuah senyuman tipis ke arahnya. Seakan menantangnya untuk mendekat, dan mencium pemuda yang bersangkutan di depan semua orang. Ini memang gila, tetapi Chuuya gagal untuk bisa menjaga kestabilan emosinya lebih lama. Oleh sebab itu, satu-satunya jalan paling baik yang terpikirkan, hanyalah melarikan diri ke toilet umum.

Bagaimana bisa Chuuya lupa kejadian kurang dari sebulan yang lalu?

* * *

**_This story is dedicated for BSD Rarepair Week, 22 – 28 April 2019_**

**_Day 6: Alcohol_**

_Disclaimer_: Seluruh karakter Bungou Stray Dogs milik Kafka Asagiri dan Harukawa Sango.

_Genre_:_ Humor, Romance._

_Pairing_: NakaKuni/ChuuKuni.

Rated: T+

_Warnings_: _DLDR. _Modifikasi _canon,_ serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam _fanfic_ yang telah ada sebelumnya.

* * *

**_Serendipity?_**

Mungkin _bad luck_ bukan istilah yang tepat untuk menyebut memori yang berhasil mengguncang kewarasan Chuuya, karena entah mengapa lelaki ini merasa tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Sekitar pukul sebelas siang, mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu di stasiun. Keduanya memang gagal menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut, tapi sebisa mungkin terlihat kalem.

Kunikida Doppo tampak menunggu kereta yang akan membawanya ke destinasi tertentu. Menebak dari ukuran tas yang dipegangnya, dapat dipastikan sang materialisasi ini tak pergi untuk pulang di hari yang sama. Seorang diri, tanpa partner kerjanya yang hobi cari mati. Syukurlah, soalnya _mood_ Chuuya memang sedang amburadul parah.

Ia sebenarnya benci mengakui kenyataan bahwa tak mempunyai tujuan yang jelas, sebab memutuskan prei dari segala aktivitas Port Mafia dengan mendadak. Memasuki komuter dari pintu yang berbeda, dan sempat dia berpikir inilah akhirnya. Sebegitu mudah Chuuya memutuskan keluar dari transportasi umum tersebut di Kanagawa, secara logis peluang mereka untuk kembali bertatap muka mendekati mustahil.

Apa pedulinya, coba? Toh, kerja sama dengan para detektif bersenjata kemarin juga demi keuntungan Mafia Pelabuhan. Hal yang bikin gagal paham adalah, Chuuya diwajibkan menghadari pesta kemenangan koalisi itu, dan sialnya sudah (_fix_) terjadwal tiga minggu dari sekarang. Uh-ooh! Enggan melontarkan kata tapi, sadar tak boleh menolak sama sekali, ia pasrah mengiyakan kemauan Ougai Mori.

Oke, menerima paksaan halus agar berdamai dengan Dazai Osamu sukses membuatnya kesal sendiri. Lelaki yang jago mengendalikan gravitasi ini memilih mencari secercah ketenangan duniawi, bersiap dari jauh-jauh hari menghadapi sumber kekesalan abadi. Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi di acara itu nanti, dia harus mampu mengatur emosi.

Berusaha menikmati suasana kota seperti wisatawan pada umumnya, nyaris sembilan puluh menit berlalu dengan Chuuya yang cuma menyusuri jalan ramai, dan tiba-tiba teringat kalau ia belum mereservasi tempat penginapan. Ayolah, jangan salahkan ide untuk melarikan diri dari pekerjaan yang disetujui tanpa perencanaan mantap.

_Everything is possible, even the impossible._

Salah satu kutipan dari film Mary Poppins itu ternyata bukan omong kosong belaka.

Klise memang kalau mengatasnamakan takdir, tetapi apalagi istilah yang pantas saat keduanya kembali bersua di hotel yang sama, terutama fakta bahwa kamar mereka bersebelahan. Bahkan sebegitu _gantle _Chuuya memersilakan lelaki pirang yang bersangkutan memasuki lift terlebih dahulu, menekan tombol lantai tujuan mereka, dan memulai percakapan singkat yang terkesan arogan. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak ada niat macam-macam di sini. Hanya sedang berlibur."

"Ooh, baguslah. Jadi aku tak perlu mencemaskan hari _off_ kerjaku yang berharga."

Entah ia yang terlalu defensif, atau menjadi partner Dazai Osamu yang baru memang membawa efek buruk? Perdebatan bodoh hampir terealisasi bila telinga si _tainted sorrow_ tak mendengar kalimat, "maaf. Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan, Nakahara-_san_." Bersamaan itu gerbang lift terbuka, dan Kunikida acap meninggalkan.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Setiap langkah yang tercipta membuatnya sadar telah memberikan impresi negatif – konyol lebih tepatnya. Merasa bertanggungjawab untuk memerbaiki atmosfer kikuk yang makin melambung tinggi, cepat-cepat ia menyusul Kunikida sebelum pemuda tersebut menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. "Bersediakah kau pergi denganku?" serius, kalimat itu terlisan sedemikian impulsif. Ingin rasanya membenturkan kepala kuat-kuat ke dinding bangunan, begitu melihat orang yang menerima tanya terlalu kaget sampai menjatuhkan tas yang digenggamnya.

Sesungguhnya ragu untuk mengimbuhkan, "aku tahu bar yang menyajikan _wine_ terbaik di daerah ini."

Tiga, empat, lima, tujuh, nyaris sepuluh detik terlewati, ajakan itu rupanya menerima persetujuan.

"Tentu. Nanti malam?"

Chuuya memberikan kepastian waktunya, "jam delapan."

Anggap saja rasa kesal telah menggerogoti sebagian besar logikanya, Chuuya tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat mengapa bisa sebegitu gampang ia melontarkan ajakan tadi. Akan tetapi, faktanya, mereka duduk bersebelahan di depan meja bartender dengan usaha keras untuk terlihat santai. "Katanya kau sedang _off_," lisan itu memang basa-basi semata, memperjelas maksudnya dengan (sok) mengamati pakaian Kunikida dari ujung kaki sampai dasi pita merahnya, gaya setelan yang seperti biasanya si perfeksionis kenakan saat bekerja.

"Coba bilang begitu pada dirimu sendiri."

Apabila telinga Dazai Osamu tiba-tiba berdenging nyaring, maka dua manusia inilah biang keroknya. Awalnya mereka mengobrol hal-hal yang kasual saja, lambat-laun berubah membicarakan sosok yang membuat mereka saling terkoneksi. Kunikida mengatakan betapa kesalnya ia karena ulah si pecinta bunuh diri yang dimaksud, dan Chuuya pasti membeberkan berbagai alasan yang membuatnya terlalu malas berdamai dengan orang tersebut.

Seiring waktu berjalan, semakin banyak tegukan _wine_ yang dihabiskan. Mereka tertawa lepas seperti telah lama mengenal satu sama lain, tak tahu lenyap ke mana rasa canggung yang setinggi gunung Himalaya sebelumnya. Dan yang menjadi sumber masalah, ketika minuman permentasi anggur merah berubah menjadi vodka, kala adu ketahanan terhadap alkohol karena persoalan _pride_ di antara dua orang yang sebenarnya (sangat) gampang mabuk itu.

Ah, entah siapa yang berinisiatif mengubah percakapan antar-teman (baru) ke sesuatu yang sifatnya lebih intim. Barangkali Chuuya yang pertama-tama menempatkan sebelah tangan di pipi laki-laki itu, pelan-pelan berpindah pada ujung dasi pita merahnya, turut membisikkan rayuan maut semacam, "aku bersyukur bisa mengenal sisi lain dirimu yang menyenangkan. Kau – " atau, justru Kunikida yang telanjur kehilangan akal sehat, sehingga tanpa pikir panjang mengintrupsi sosok yang berbicara tadi dengan mencium bibirnya.

Membuat kedua lelaki itu menerima saran untuk pergi ke tempat tertutup oleh bartender yang tersenyum ambigu, demi privasi mereka maupun kenyamanan tamu lain. Dan bagian yang sangat ingin Chuuya lupakan, yakni berada di dalam ruangan hotel samping kamarnya dengan kondisi tubuh yang (secara harfiah) polos. Terutama seluruh adegan yang menyebabkan bunyi decitan ranjang, diiringi suara desahan eargesme Kunikida.

Belum sempat mengklarifikasi apa yang terjadi, dia mendapati dirinya terbangun seorang diri, malah ditemani rasa perih pada pundak-punggungnya – efek bekas cakaran yang tak terkontrol. Kunikida pergi pagi-pagi sekali, meninggalkan pemuda berambut jingga tersebut beserta selembar catatan yang berisikan dua kata... _sampai nanti_. Tatkala sibuk mengenakan baju kemejanya, Chuuya dapati sebuah pita panjang merah yang terabaikan di atas lantai. Dan sejak saat itu, eksekutif mafia muda ini menunggu momen tepat untuk mengembalikan barang yang ia temukan dengan pemiliknya.

* * *

O

o

O

Cekrek!

Bunyi pintu toilet yang tertutup membuyarkan lamunan yang menjajahi otaknya, dan berujung gugup begitu melihat dari pantulan cermin westafel siapa yang berdiri sekitar empat meter di belakangnya. Kunikida pun tampak ragu memupus jarak mereka, tetapi perlahan-lahan mendekat juga. Cukup sudah, Chuuya enggan dipermainkan kecanggungan konyol lebih lama, serta-merta mendorong si detektif berkacamata, lalu mengapit badan jangkung itu antara dinding dan tubuhnya.

Namun, keduanya tetap pada posisi begitu, Chuuya tak melakukan tindakan yang lebih agresif lagi. Menghela-embuskan napas sebentar, berusaha menenangkan detak jantung yang berantakan. Lantas berucap, "kau melupakan pita merahmu." Lawan bicaranya cuma menanggapi dengan gumam pelan. Ia pun meneruskan lisan, "ada di apartemenku. Mau mengambilnya nanti?" sekarang Kunikida mengangguk cepat. Ini kata terakhirnya sebelum melangkah pergi, "oke." Kemudian mantan partner Dazai Osamu itu bergegas kembali ke tengah acara.

Sepeninggal Chuuya, laki-laki _ponytail_ pirang tersebut kembali menghadapi cermin westafel, lalu sedikit demi sedikit bibirnya menciptakan senyuman ambigu. Sebab kenyataan yang tidak (akan pernah) diketahui oleh sang eksekutif Mafia Pelabuhan, bahwa sesungguhnya Kunikida Doppo memang sengaja meninggalkan dasi pita panjang berwarna merah itu di lantai kamar hotelnya.

Sejam telah berlalu semenjak pertemuan mereka tadi, membuat janji yang menanti untuk ditepati, perasaan Chuuya pun perlahan-lahan membaik. Ia mulai menyapa, mengobrol, sesekali bercanda dengan siapa saja yang dikenalnya di ruang pesta. Bahkan ketika bertatap mata dengan mantan rekan kerjanya, si perwujudan dewa Arahabaki ini bisa tersenyum simpel seraya mengangkat gelas _wine_-nya. Sukses membuat Dazai Osamu bertanya-tanya, penasaran setengah mati terhadap perilaku kalem yang (terlalu) langka itu.

Berangsur-angsur para hadirin pun meninggalkan keramaian, menyisakan beberapa orang saja, dan Chuuya pikir ini saat yang tempat untuk pergi juga. Memposisikan tubuhnya di samping Kunikida, entah sejak kapan pemuda idealis itu berdiri menghadapi kaca jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan gemerlapnya kota dari lantai tertinggi gedung acara.

"Kuharap kau tidak mabuk berat."

Chuyaa terkekeh pelan sebelum menanggapi dengan, "coba bilang begitu pada dirimu sendiri."

Terlihat lelaki di sebelahnya itu ingin mengucapkan kalimat yang lain, tapi entah kenapa memilih kembali bungkam. Ah, tak butuh jadi genius untuk tahu ada kecanggungan yang sebisa mungkin diabaikan. Paham harus mengontrol alur cerita, Chuuya Nakahara mengaktifkan kemampuan pengendali gravitasinya, melayangkan badan di udara agar tinggi mereka setara.

Kemudian berbisik, menyampaikan lisan yang sebegitu meyakinkan.

**_Finish_**

* * *

**_[Additional] _**

Akui sajalah kalau ini memang sebuah kesalahan, Kunikida Doppo (sangat) sadar tidak seharusnya terpikat oleh daya tarik musuh bebuyutan. Namun, apa boleh buat. Meskipun sudah tahu orang yang mencuri perhatian si ideal itu memiliki reputasi buruk di mata khalayak umum, sebagai mafia dan pengguna kekuatan supernatural, dia tetap gagal menampik pesona yang sedemikian merayu. Rasanya seperti... _I wanna rock with your body._

Ayah-ibunya dulu sering berpesan, "carilah calon pasangan yang bersih dari riwayat kejahatan."

Sialnya, mana ada manusia yang bisa menerka akan jatuh cinta pada siapa.

Sangat sayang untuk mengabaikan keseksian makhluk Tuhan bernama Chuuya Nakahara, maka biarlah rasionalitasnya yang mengalah dengan pasrah. Oleh sebab itu, Kunikida hanya mampu mengangguk patuh saat didengarnya kalimat mengajak yang persuasif, "mau pergi ke apartemenku sekarang? Kita bisa mengobrol lebih banyak lagi, tentunya ditemani _wine_ mahal. Dan berani kujamin, kau pasti akan menyukainya." Ooh, ia lebih daripada tahu, bahwa ini bakalan menjadi contoh kesalahan paling ideal dalam hidupnya.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**

Hello! Saya akhirnya benar-benar menepati janji ke diri sendiri untuk ikut dalam event **_BSD Rarepair Week_**. Meski agak lama gak nulis, tapi eksekusi fic ini lancar karena plotnya pernah iseng-iseng saya buat di status Facebook, lalu dikembangkan lagi. Entah judulnya itu cocok atau tidak dengan isi cerita, hanya saja saya memang menyukai kata _Serendipity_. **_*_**_peace sign_

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita ini. Bersediakah memberikan_ review_?

Saya tunggu.

Salam,

M0N.


End file.
